


Enamor

by JazzRaft



Series: Dark at Night [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: If he could wake up every morning for the rest of his life to Noct in nothing but his Kingsglaive coat, Nyx would be a very happy man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/158570325127/ok-ok-but-like-you-got-me-hooked-on-noctnyx-thanks) for an anonymous request.

Nyx froze in the bathroom doorway, saying nothing. He leaned a shoulder against the frame, careful not to make the wood groan and alert the enchanting creature shuffling through his kitchen.

It wasn’t so much the fact that Noctis was voluntarily out of bed at three in the morning that made Nyx smile. It was more so that the sight of his coat over his slight frame was so charming.

If he could wake up every morning for the rest of his life to Noct in nothing but his Kingsglaive coat, Nyx would be a very happy man.

It was far too big for the boy. The sleeves dropped right over his hands, just the tips of his fingers peering out as he prepared coffee for the two of them. It fell to the backs of his knees, bare legs stark beneath the black fabric. The collar on one side kept slipping down one shoulder to tease at luscious moonlight skin, peppered with pink love bites, before Noctis shrugged it back into place.

Nyx didn’t want to move. He wanted to stop time _right there,_ as Noctis caught him staring. Catch the quiet surprise in his sleepy stare, every line of his face softened by sex and slumber. Or take the shot right _there_ , yeah. On that smile. The slow tug of those lips upwards, still swollen by Nyx’s kisses from the hours before. The lazy blink of his eyes, hooding as he looked at Nyx. A stare of such open adoration it made Nyx’s chest hurt.

“This is some kind of felony, isn’t it?” Noctis groaned then, indicating the coat hanging from his shoulders. “Impersonating an officer of the law or something?”

“Afraid so,” Nyx snorted. “Have to take you down to the station.”

Noctis laughed, his voice rough from over-use. Nyx could coax all kinds of things from that pretty mouth of his. Noctis poured coffee while Nyx continued admiring him. Something about that coat on him… Like, _yes._ This boy was _his_. He didn’t share that coat with anyone because there was no one to share it with. All of his friends had one of their own. No one had ever pulled through those sleeves except for Nyx. And now Noct.

Noct pausing with his fingers tickling the rim of the coffee cup in front of him as he caught Nyx’s stare. Noct smirking a little less innocently, eyes hooding a little lower, glinting up from beneath mussed midnight locks. Noct slowly coming around to the other side of the counter, fingers brushing the edge of it from beneath those over-sized sleeves. Nyx’s eyes traveled down as he moved, enjoying the show. Enjoying how the coat brushed against those thighs that clutched around him each night like anchors dragging him down to drown in Noct. Enjoying the splinter of skin peeking from between where the zipper was undone.

“Am I really in trouble, Sir Ulric?” Noctis asked as he approached, voice dropped low and making Nyx shiver.

“Law’s the law, citizen.”

“Citizen?” Noctis pouted, standing in front of Nyx, hands splaying across his bare chest. “I was a little more than that to you last night.”

“Think you’re above the law just because we sleep together, huh?”

Nyx’s hands snuck inside the coat, fingers whispering over Noct’s sides. Noctis’s fingers tip-toed leisurely up the length of his chest, his body following to fill each point he touched. Until his arms were wrapped around Nyx’s neck, pressed flush to him, Nyx’s hands on his hips beneath the coat. The back pulled up to the top of those _thighs,_ a leisurely reveal of skin that could have looked silver in the barest light of the dawn.

“I was _cold_ ,” his criminal whined. _Batting his eyelashes_ at him the fucking brat.

“Still broke the law, _your highness_ ,” Nyx said, turning his mouth just over Noct’s. Making him grin with the way he said his title. Like he’d said it to him all night long.

“It smelled like you,” Noctis continued to defend himself, winding the braids in Nyx’s hair gently around his fingers. “I _missed_ you.”

“Oh, well, in _that_ case, I’m gonna have to clear you of all charges, huh?”

Noctis snorted in laughter, pulling a hand from Nyx’s hair to bat at his chest. Nyx slipped his fingers around his wrist, tugging him in and kissing him deep. Noct crooked his knee and leaned all his weight into Nyx, mouth pressed so heavy and warm on his.

“Mmm, trying to bribe an official?” he hummed as Noctis pulled away.

“Don’t you have to be stupid somewhere else?” Noctis sighed, finally breaking character.

“Not until four.”

Nyx peered at the alarm clock on the bedside table, the bed itself just a quick toss of his boyfriend away. He grinned down at Noctis, jerking his head at the tangled sheets and the glowing red numbers on the clock giving them an hour. Noctis reached up to slip the coat off his shoulders. The way it pooled down by his elbows and bared his shoulders… _gods._ Nyx stilled Noct’s arms before he could drop the coat to the ground, pulling his lips down to his ear with a harsh, hungry whisper.

“Leave it on.”


End file.
